An Empath's Creed
by the-dark-knightess
Summary: The beast she knew him to be was seemingly gone. But was he really gone? And if he breaks loose again, can she tame him? OC/Origins Sabretooth, OC point of view, some sexual content, language too
1. Intro

Ok, this is the back story to my X-Men character. I haven't written any of those yet, so I thought I should explain how the following story follows them.

Leslie "Chord" White is a Mutant. She is an empath that fixes on one person and becomes their personal empath. She is Logan's. She can weaponize the emotions she feels from him. She takes a portion of his emotions and physical pain away to help him cope in the heat of battle and such. At first, she couldn't handle it very well and was useless as a fighter, but now she has advanced and can take his pain relatively well with her own. She was about 17 when she and Rogue first ran into Logan(remember, movie stuff, not comics). Since then, she and Logan have become inseparable. She is more effective when she is closer to him anyway. She is now 21.

This story takes place after The Last Stand. I've gone with the idea that Charles Xavier's consciousness is in that man who had no higher brain functions. He has contacted Logan and Leslie telepathically and revealed all of Logan's past that was covered in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Life is just flowing on, when a very unforeseen complication arises.


	2. The Meeting in the Woods

Darkness. It enveloped me like a cold cloud and it was all I could perceive. I had snuck out of the mansion hoping to test the extensions of my power without Logan knowing. I didn't want him to try to boost anything to help me. I had to see how far I could go before I lost his emotion feed, and if my newfound ability to heal like him required me to tap into my link with him or if it was spontaneous. I meandered off into the woods with no real destination in mind. I sighed when the familiar pictures started flashing through my head. Logan was dreaming again. But, after a few minutes of the usual Alkali Lake scenes, new ones appeared. Ever since the Professor had somehow reached us and revealed Logan's past, Logan had been having dreams of the wars he fought in. From the looks of the current dream, it was…WWI. Yep, that's what it was. These dreams were worse than the old ones. They were violent and very traumatic. I hated it.

Finally, after an hour of walking in the horror of the 1st world war, Logan's mind quieted. I sighed and continued on for another mile or so. I hadn't brought a jacket and was beginning to regret it when suddenly I heard a noise to my right. I solidified my link with Logan and pulled his heightened sense of smell. I tested the air and deduced: canine…a lot of them. I was weaponless. Logan and most of the others were asleep with no strong emotions for me to use. So I ran. I ran over boulders and under branches, scraping my shins and scratching my face. My horror grew as I ran into a rock wall that was to tall for me to climb in time. I spun around and put my back to the wall as the wolf pack closed in. So this was my glorious end. Eaten by a pack of stupid wolves. I closed my eyes and waited, but something roared and dove into the pack sending them flying. I pressed closer to the wall, hoping I wouldn't be seen. Once the wolves had been dispatched, the dispatcher turned and stared at me from the protective shroud of darkness. I again sniffed at the air. It smelled like Logan…but not entirely. As if this person was partially Logan.

"Logan?" I called.

A dark chuckle rumbled out of the darkness. "Not quite," a male answered. He moved into the moonlight, his hands in the deep pockets of his big, black trench coat.

My breath caught in my throat. I knew this man. He cocked his head, waiting for a response. "Victor Creed," I choked.

His feral grin revealed his sharpened teeth. My heart beat was continuously speeding up, and what was worse? He could hear it. He started to close the gap between us in slow, even steps. "And just who might you be?" he drawled.

Shaking in my tennis shoes, one because I was freezing, two because I was terrified, I answered, "Leslie. Leslie White."

"Well, Leslie White, one has to wonder what you're doing out here all alone. I think it would've been smarter to bring my brother along. You do know him I presume. Little Jimmy."

"His name is Logan."

"Not to me. Do you know anymore than my name?"

"You're his cruel half-brother! I know what you did to him. Professor Xavier told us all about what happened with Stryker. You're a real bastard." I was babbling. I knew it. He knew it. He laughed at it.

The space between us was getting smaller and smaller, and suddenly, with a flash of feline agility and speed, he was right in front of me, leaning on the rock wall, each hand on the wall, blocking me in. His face was only centimeters away from my own. "I'm not a bastard," he hissed. "I'd only be a bastard if I snapped your neck right here." His breath was hot on my face, and the sideburn/beard thing he had going on was kind of tickling my nose.

I managed to answer, "And if you snap it a few feet away? What are you then?"

He barked a laugh and backed up a bit. "I like you," he said. "I do. I won't be snapping your neck at all."

"Oh joy," I breathed sarcastically. The steam from my breath rolled around his face. He suddenly seemed to realize it was cold.

"What kind of fool are you? You come out here alone AND without a coat?" He backed up a few steps and shed his coat. Then he offered it to me. I stared apprehensively at the fabric hanging from his hand, but then my eyes traveled to the nails. Those razor sharp nails that I knew he could retract and extend at will. He noticed where my eyes had gone and laughed from deep in his chest. "I'm not gonna hurt you kid." I half-smiled as the memory of those exact words coming from Logan's mouth resurfaced. That was almost 4 years ago. Had it really been that long? I took the jacket from him and slid my arms into the sleeves. It was still really warm from his body heat and I wrapped it around me closer, surprised at how cold I actually was. "You one of Xavier's kids?"

I almost nodded, but then said, "I'm not really a kid. I'm 21."

"Well, excuse me!"

I gave him a disparaging look and continued, "But to answer your question, yes, I am one of Xavier's. One of his X-Men."

"Doesn't that sound high and mighty? X-Men. Oooo." Again, I made a face at him. He chuckled. "Come on. Best get you back to that mansion over the hill."

I took a few steps but then turned and asked, "Aren't you superhumanly fast?"

He nodded. "Yup. But it's not easy with extra baggage. We're walking."

I shrugged. "Fair enough." He came up and matched my stride as I started off again. We walked in a slightly awkward silence, but I took advantage of the time to look him over. He was about 6'3". Only and inch shorter than Logan. He was muscular…very muscular. And he was good looking. He noticed me looking, so I hastily averted my eyes. To cover my discomfort, I started a conversation. "You seem different."

"Different?"

"Yeah. You're…I dunno. Cool, I guess. From past experience, you've always been…intimidating. Evil."

"I am evil."

"And here you are, escorting a helpless girl home."

"How do you know I won't tackle you and rape you halfway there?"

"You said you wouldn't hurt me."

"Do evil people keep their word?" I stopped and faced him. He followed suit. I hated wrenching my mutation away from Logan to read other people, but sometimes it was necessary. With a sigh, I reached deep into my mutation and pulled my empathy away from Logan and forced it onto the handsome villain in front of me. An onslaught of emotions poured into me. I tried to keep a straight face, but the pain and sadness was overwhelming. That, combined with the anger and hate from his past…tears stung the back of my eyes. That was bad enough, but when I gasped and stumbled under the pressure of his emotions, I gave myself away. He caught my forearms to steady me. "Hey, are you ok? As more waves hit me, my fingers dug into his biceps. "Hey, look at me!" I shuddered and shook until finally I just let Logan come back through and let Victor fade away. Once I had calmed and stopped shaking, I let go and backed up. "What the hell was that?" Victor demanded.

"My attempt to read your emotions. Remind me not to do that again." I took a few deep breaths and added, "How do you cope?"

His face had darkened, but he answered, "I've learned to block it out."

I glanced up incredulously. "Block it out? How the devil to you block THAT out?"

"It's not easy." He made sure I was steady on my feet before letting go of my arms and asking, "Do you do that a lot? Just go around and read people's emotions?"

"No. Only when required. I was going to see if you were being honest about not hurting me…but I can live without that information. I'm not braving that again."

"Can you read anyone?"

"Yeah, but I have to focus really hard. I'm really Logan's empath." Suddenly, I stopped and wondered if perhaps I shouldn't have told him that, but he didn't mention it.

"You're a strange girl, Leslie White."

"You're not so normal yourself, Victor Creed."

"This is true," he said while spinning on his heel and starting towards the mansion once more. I caught up and matched stride. We walked the remaining time in silence, but my mind was talking too fast. I was walking beside Logan's one enemy. And I found him charming. Charming for goodness sake! And he was good looking. This was the man that ruined Logan's past life. He murdered countless people and helped Stryker do the same. And I liked the guy. I really liked him


	3. The 1st Night and the Day After

Victor and I reached the edge of the trees at about 1 am. I said, "My window is open around front. I'll have to climb in."

"Aha! So you snuck out?"

"I had to. My experiment, which never ended up taking place, wouldn't have worked is Logan had known I was performing it."

"Experiment?"

"Oh, nevermind. I have to go."

He grabbed my hand. "Wait. I'll go with you and give you a boost."

"Why are you helping me? It's kind of freaking me out." Secretly, I was happy he was helping. I wasn't quite ready to leave his company yet.

"I can let you try and fail to climb the wall of a building if you really want me to."

"Whatever." We made our way around to the front of the mansion. I pointed up at my window on the 2nd floor. "There it is. I think, if you get me to that vine…woah!" He had scooped me up into his arms. I felt his muscles tense beneath me, then he leapt into the air and right through my window. He landed surprisingly quietly, feet first on the floor. He set me down, but my arms were still locked with fright around his neck. "You could've warned me," I whispered angrily.

He nodded. "I could have, but then I wouldn't have gotten to laugh at scaring you."

"You're such a boy," I complained. He smiled and my heart jumped into my throat at the sight of it. Everything in me screamed NO!!! You can't fall for him! He's evil, he's a monster, Logan hates him…he's handsome, he's a gentleman, you like him. The war being fought in my head was nothing like the ones that plagued Logan's dreams. It was much more deadly.

"Well," he said slowly, "if I am such a boy, then it wouldn't be inappropriate for me to do this." His face slowly got closer and closer to mine until he was kissing me. The war fought on inside me, but soon, the opposition retreated and the winning side took over. I pressed as close to him as was physically possible. I yearned to be closer. Our kissing intensified, and as a result, I found myself against the wall. The resulting bump made me break off and listen intently into the next room to make sure no one had been awakened.

I chuckled quietly and told him, "Shush!" He buried his face in my shoulder as a rather loud laugh rumbled out. I pushed him back towards the center of the room, fighting laughing myself. "Shh, I said!" The passion between us had calmed a bit and we could talk again. "You should go," I whispered. "If Logan finds you…"

"I'm not worried about him," he said, brushing my cheek with his thumb.

I removed his hand and answered, "You should be. Now that his memory has been restored, so has his anger."

"He didn't kill me then, he won't kill me now."

"Just like him. So damn stubborn!"

"And yet, if you ask him, he'll say we're nothing alike."

"I believed that once."

His deep, blue-grey eyes gazed intently into mine. "How about now?"

I reached up and touched his cheek. "I believe there are some similarities. Those are what draw me to you. But there are stark differences…and it is those that I fear."

He kissed me lightly again. "Don't be afraid of me," he murmured.

"How can I not be? You're Victor Creed. The subject of so many nightmares that Logan and I wake up screaming from."

"He dreams about me?"

"Mostly about the wars you fought in together. One of the most common is the firing squad incident."

Victor's face darkened. "You know about all of that?"

"Everything," I answered. "Now you know why I thought you evil." He wouldn't look at me. I sighed and leaned my head against his chest and wrapped my arms around his muscularly thick torso. He put a hand on my head, and wrapped the other arm around me. "I can't believe I'm doing this. Do you know how crazy this is? Logan is going to kill me."

"Leslie," he whispered.

"What?"

"I'm not the same as I was then. I was a bloodthirsty animal. Sometimes…I still can be. But, I've changed. You know that, right?"

"Of course I don't. How can I know anything about you? You show up out of the blue, in the middle of the night, and with no apparent purpose. But…despite my much better judgment…I'm going to trust you. Although, there are three words I'm quite certain that Logan will say to that."

"And they are?"

"People never change." Victor didn't respond. He simple kissed the top of my head. We stood in each others arms until I yawned. He swung me into his arms again and carried me to my bed. He laid me down on it and knelt by the side. "Don't go," I begged. He smiled, the moonlight reflecting off his sharpened incisors.

He brushed my cheek with a thumb. "I'll stay until dawn," he said. "But then I have to go."

"Fair enough," I yawned. He climbed into the other side of the bed. I rolled over and burrowed into his warm body.

I was asleep before I could've even said goodnight. I was haunted by my own dreams that night. I was in a dark wood, and I could hear Logan calling my name. I kept answering, but he never heard me. Finally, I found him. He was kneeling over a dead body. My body. He was crying. I started forward, but he tensed and jumped up. He looked me straight in the face and said, "You are dead to me." I woke up, shivering and sweating at the same time.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon, so I glanced around for Victor. He was about to jump out the window. "Hey!" I called. He turned and looked back at me. I jumped out of bed and quickly walked over. I remembered I still had his jacket on and gave it back.

He slung it on, then turned back to me. "You'd better get a shower before Jimmy gets up. He'll smell me on you."

I nodded. "Will I see you again?"

He answered, "Leave your window open." Then he kissed me and jumped out.

I watched him dash into the woods and out of sight. I decided it would be prudent to just stay up and take a shower. I couldn't risk Logan smelling Victor. That would be catastrophic. After my shower, I got some Febreez and sprayed my room and the clothes I was wearing the night before. I made myself accept that his would be my regular morning routine until I could find a way to convince Logan that Victor was alright now. That he wasn't evil. Of course, I wasn't sure of that myself yet, so it was going to be a while. I looked at the Febreez bottle and said, "You and I are going to become great friends."

Others were beginning to stir and get up. It was a school day, but which one, I couldn't remember. I sighed. Logan would be expecting me to help in a Danger Room simulation. One hoped I could face him.

I made my way down to the kitchen to find some breakfast. When I got there, I found Colossus in there already. "Hey, Pete."

"Good morning, Leslie. You're up a little earlier than usual."

I smiled. "Most definitely. It wasn't by choice really."

"Bad dream?"

I glanced over at him. How did he know? But then I realized that he didn't. I was being paranoid and he was just being curiously concerned. "Yeah, bad dream," I answered. He nodded and proceeded to down half a quart of milk. I opened the fridge and rummaged about. Apples, eggs, milk, leftover pizza…we needed groceries. I sighed and settled for the pizza. I was turning to leave, but stopped dead when Logan walked into the kitchen.

He saw me and visibly brightened. "Hey, kid! Sleep good?" I choked on my pizza. He beat me on the back. "You gonna live?"

I nodded and managed to swallow. "I slept fine, Logan. You?"

"Well enough after I got out of REM."

"Yeah, I saw that. WWI?"

"Yup. You have an A in history?"

"I HAD and A in history. I'm not a student anymore."

"Well, excuse me," he said.

I froze yet again. He said it the exact way Victor had the night before. It was overwhelming. I burst out, "Logan, are you going to need me in a Danger Room simulation today?"

"It's Monday, Les. I don't have that class."

"Oh…yeah. I forgot." Flustered, I just sat down at the table and fell silent.

Colossus saved me from my discomfort, but his choice of conversation made it worse. "Hey, have you two heard the stories of a mystery predator in the woods around here?"

Logan shook his head. "No! What are they saying?"

"Hunters have been reporting unidentified claw marks in the trees and some on the ground."

The piece of pizza that was halfway to my mouth slowly got put back on the table and pushed a few inches away. Logan noticed and asked, "Leslie, are you feeling ok?"

"No!" I cried as I got up and dashed to the bathroom. I didn't get sick, but my heart was racing and sweat was beading on my forehead. I splashed my face with cool water and willed myself to calm down. My secret wasn't going to stay one very long if I kept this up. After I had regulated my bodily functions, I made myself get through the rest of the day. I said hi to those who said it to me, I answered Storm's question about where Logan was, and I even managed to debate with Bobby over who was better, the Indianapolis Colts or the Baltimore Ravens. By supper, I was exhausted.

At about 5pm, Logan approached me and asked, "Hey, me, Bobby, Marie, and Colossus are going out for something to eat. You wanna come with?"

Very quickly, I appraised the situation. I had complained of not feeling good earlier. I could use that to get out of it. But, if I was going to convince them that nothing was going on, I'd have to do some of this. So… "Sure, Logan! Where we going?"

"Believe it or not, Olive Garden."

I cracked up. "Are you sure you won't break anything this time?"

He shrugged and grinned. "You gonna ride with me on the bike?"

"Yes. Let me go grab a coat." I ran up the stairs and down the hall to my room. I got my big, furry coat out and slid my arms into it. As I did, my eyes fell on the window. I wasn't sure what time we would get back, so I reached out and slid it open all the way. Hopefully, Victor would have the sense to wait until everyone was back and asleep.

After that, I ran out to the garage. Everyone else was there and waiting. "Took you long enough," Bobby joked.

I stuck my tongue out at him and said, "Not all of us can make the stairs a solid ice slide to save time, Iceman." Bobby laughed and jumped into Scott's old car with Marie and Pete. I mounted Logan's motorcycle behind him and firmly latched my arms around him. He sped off into the night.

During the 30 minute ride into town, I sat silently, thinking. My cheek was pressed against Logan's back, and I couldn't help but marvel at how soft his leather jacket was. Of course, he had had it for nearly 20 years now. It was very worn in. But it had never torn. He sometimes called it his lucky jacket. Then we found out how he came to have it. After that, he came to call it his VERY lucky jacket of remorse. God, he could be so depressing.


	4. Dancing With the Enemy

When we got to the restaurant, we got a table and sat down. The whole meal was a very fun endeavor, and more than once I thought to myself that I would kill myself if I lost this group of people.

We were there for nearly 3 hours just talking and laughing about the past, present, and future. When we finally left, I was somewhat saddened. We didn't get free time like this very often. But as soon as we were on the road home, anticipation was the dominate emotion in me. Logan's was contentment is you were wondering.

As soon as Logan had the bike back in the garage and turned off, I told him, "I'm pretty worn out. I'm gonna head to bed, okay?"

"Okay, kid. See you tomorrow."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight. Howl at the moon for me, Wolverine."

He smiled softly and responded, "Sure thing, Chord."

I smirked at his use of my mutant name since I had used his, then went inside. Kitty stopped me in the hall and asked, "Leslie! Did you all have fun?"

"Yeah! It was a blast! Why didn't you come?"

"I had homework. Physics."

I winced. "Eww! That sucks. I'm so glad to be out of school."

"Are you going to do any kind of college?"

"I haven't decided. I'm not sure what I'd major in anyway. I can see it now. Leslie White, bachelor's degree in kicking ass."

Kitty giggled. "That would be great! It's getting hard to find jobs out there, even with a degree though. Might as well not waste money on one yet."

"Good point! Well, I was headed to bed, so…"

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"You're cool, Kit. Always a pleasure talking to you. Goodnight."

"Night!"

We parted ways and I made it to my room. I put my coat away and get changed into some sweats and a tee, then I went into the bathroom and got my teeth brushed, face washed, and hair combed. After all of that, I climbed into bed. It was still early and a lot of people were still awake, so I pulled out my MP3 player and used it to pass the time. Logan went to sleep at about 11pm and managed to avoid dreaming for the time being. For that, I was thankful. I didn't want to be in tears when Victor showed up. I waited and even got to pacing. Midnight passed. 12:30am. 1am. By that time, I was a nervous wreck. Had I missed him earlier? Was he ok? At 1:15am, I was sitting on the foot of my bed when a dark shadow came vaulting in my window. I didn't even give him time to regain his footing before throwing myself at him. Needless to say, we ended up in a tangled heap on the floor. I detangled myself from his coat and searched around until I found his face. "Hi," I breathed.

He sighed contentedly with one of his slightly feral grins and answered, "Hello there. Have you been waiting up for me all this time?" I nodded sheepishly. He chuckled and hugged me close. "Well, for future reference, if I'm not here by midnight, go on to bed. I'll wake you when I arrive."

"Okay." We sat in silence for a while, my body simply draped over his.

Finally, he asked, "How was your day?"

"Stressful. Having a secret isn't easy. I can't tell anyone. Not all of them know you, but if their tongue slips around Logan…" I trailed off.

"Are you afraid of him?"

"Logan? No. I'm just afraid of what he might do to you if he found you. It wouldn't be pretty."

"Of course not. Jimmy's never been that pretty."

I laughed. "I think he's quite a looker actually."

"Then why aren't you wrapped in his arms?"

" Because you can't fall in love with your best friend. It ruins everything."

"Best friends," Victor scoffed sadly. "He and I were best friends once."

"Do you want to be again?"

"It would be nice, but it's never going to happen. Not after…"

"Stryker."

"Yeah. Whatever happened to that guy anyway?"

"He's dead. Logan and I were there."

"And Jimmy didn't remember him?"

"There was a vague recollection, but he couldn't put his finger on it."

"I'll bet that was frustrating."

"You have no idea! And I had to deal with it constantly! At least that's gone now. It's only pain and anger left."

He was quiet for a moment, then asked, "So, do you feel everything he does?"

"I feel it and I take some away. Um," I had planned on explaining, but decided against it, "it's confusing."

"All his emotions?"

"All emotions and physical pain."

"Why aren't you dead yet?"

I laughed and rolled off him onto the floor. He rolled up on his elbow to look down at me. "I've come close. When Cerebro attacked…"

"What?" he interrupted.

"You remember, about a year and a half ago when suddenly, all you could feel was pain?"

His eyes grew wide. "I do remember that! What was it?"

"Stryker's attempt to wipe out mutants. You'll never hear me say this again, but thank God for Magneto." He opened his mouth to ask why, but I quickly said, "Don't ask." He shut his mouth. I continued, "Anyway, that hit every mutant in the world, including Logan and myself. So, I had that mind-racking pain of my own along with Logan's plus some. I was nothing but a writhing, screaming mass of flesh. I came very close to just giving up, and then it stopped. My whole body was useless. I made Logan run on without me." Victor looked a little incredulous. "He came back!" I added. "He carried me all the way out…well, except when he sat me down for two seconds to throw his dogtags at the chained up Stryker's feet."

"How did he die?"

"The dam at Alkali Lake busted and flooded the valley. He was chained to a tree." I stopped and let the memory come back.

Stryker said, "Who has the answers, Wolverine? Those people? That creature in your arms? Huh?!"

Logan and I exchanged looks, then he sat me on my feet in the snow, ripped off his tags, and threw them at Stryker's feet. I was shocked. Those tags were his prized possession. He picked me back up and answered, "I'll take my chances with her."

As he turned and walked away, Stryker called, "One day, someone will finish what I've started, Wolverine! One day!" I turned my head and looked back. I met his eyes and promptly flipped him off as we left him to die. (By the way, reader, Logan got new tags. One side said Wolverine and the other Chord. Some stupid crap about my completing him.)

Back in the present, Victor has been calling my name for nearly a minute. He finally got my attention by viciously kissing me. I pushed him away and gasped for breath. "Wow," I sighed. "Sorry. Reminiscing."

"About what?" he asked sarcastically sweetly.

"Bad memories. So, are we going to stay on the floor all night?"

He smiled mischievously and very alluringly. "Only if you want to."

My heart skipped a beat and my fingers dug into the floor. "Tempting," I awkwardly slurred.

He tapped my nose with his index finger and chuckled, "You don't know what you're saying."

"No, I really don't," I conceded.

"Come on." He grabbed m hands and pulled me up. He then wandered over to my CD collection. "What does empath Leslie White listen to?" He ran his finger down the list until he found something that interested him. "Mozart?"

I shrugged. "It covers a lot of emotions."

He pulled it out and got it into the player. "I had to learn to dance to this when I was a boy."

"Back in 1845," I said quietly.

He smiled. "Back in 1845." He gently picked me up and placed my feet atop his. Then he put one hand in mine and the other on my waist. I put my free hand on his brawny shoulder. As the music quietly flowed out of the speakers, he began to move about the room in very smooth steps. I was shocked at how good of a dancer he was. His bulky, slightly animalistic appearance certainly didn't betray and sense of gracefulness. We spun around my room in a beautiful blur, ignoring the world around us. Right now, there was only us. Only this. The forbidden couple. Forbidden love.


	5. When You Hit a Wolverine with Lightning

Our relationship continued in the same manner for about a month. He would jump into my room through my window and would stay until dawn. I would always fall asleep before he left and usually wake up alone, but some nights, Logan's dreams were too much and my screams would wake me up. Victor was always there, holding my head to his chest as I cried. I came to find that support the only thing that kept me sane. So many times after bawling my eyes out because Logan went down memory lane, I'd told myself that I was done. That I would block him out and not help anymore. But then, after I'd calmed down, I remembered how messed up he was before my powers had eased his pain, and that's what kept me going.

One April afternoon, I was sitting in Marie's room chatting. She had a little den-like thing around her window and we were perched there. "So, Marie, how are you and Bobby doing?"

"We're doing very well. It's easier…now that I'm, well, not a mutant anymore."

I nodded. "I'll bet. You look a lot happier now."

"I am! And on that note, you seem to be a bit more glowy yourself. Who is he? Is it Colossus? You know he likes you, right?"

My head shot up. "Pete likes me? I had no idea!"

She chuckled. "Then it's obviously not him you're into. I think everyone else in the mansion knows how he feels about you."

I was flabbergasted. "Oh…um, I feel awkward now," I said.

"Don't worry about it. Pete's a man. He'll get over it."

I thought of Logan and his lasting feelings for Jean and Kayla Silverfox, then said, "I dunno. They hang on pretty tight sometimes."

She shrugged and moved on. "Anyway, Pete aside, who has you all excited?"

I pondered my answer. I couldn't tell her I wasn't interested in someone. She was a girl. She knew. I eventually decided that it couldn't hurt to give a few vague details. "You don't know him."

"Oooo! An outsider! What's his name? How old is he? What's he look like?"

"Um, his name's Victor. He's…well, about 174." Her mouth fell open, so I quickly said, "He heals like Logan! He only looks about 36."

"Still! That's a 15 year difference as it is!"

"Oh, come on! You weren't so worried about it when you fell for Logan."

"Touché, but that was just a crush. This is very serious. I see it in your eyes. Tell me more about him!"

"He's…tall, dark, handsome." We shared a little girly giggle for a moment. "He has deep blue-grey eyes, and he's…standing on the front lawn." We both scrambled to the window and shoved the curtains aside. Sure enough, there he stood in broad daylight. He saw me in the window and grinned while he waved.

Marie saw his teeth and breathed, "Whoa…"

"Yeah, his nails extend out like that too, but they're retractable." I smiled and waved back, but suddenly, his head snapped around. A searing rush of pure rage welled up within me, but it was not my own. I leapt off the couch and ran out into the hall, screaming, "LOGAN!!!!!!!!!!"

Storm saw me and started after me calling, "Leslie, what's wrong?"

I didn't answer. I got to the staircase and rushed down them 4 at a time. I burst out the front door. Logan and Victor were swiftly closing the distance between them, claws extended. I ran right for the middle. I had to jump a shrub, but I got where I wanted to be, when I wanted to be there. When there was only enough room for about 2 people between them, and Logan was mid-strike, I clashed into Victor and locked my arms around him. I couldn't hold back the small scream when Logan's adamantium claws ran me through. Victor let out a cry and pulled me loose, then fell to his knees with me in his arms. Logan stared at my blood on his claws and hand before trying to take me out of Victor's arms.

A fight would have ensued over my body if Storm hadn't reached us about that time. With the help of a small lighting strike, she blasted Logan out of the way. She fell to her knees in front of Victor. "Leslie?!" she cried. I couldn't answer yet. I was trying to pull Logan's healing factor and needed to concentrate. She looked at Victor and said, "I don't know who you are, but she must really care to have saved you like that."

He growled, "I don't need saving and she knows it. She's making a point." They watched as the holes in my midsection knit themselves back together.

"Ugh, I need to work on that," I groaned.

Storm urgently asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Did you electrocute Logan?" We all glanced over at Logan's still form. We waited for about a minute and then he stirred. He shook his head clear, then seemed to remember why he just woke up with his hair sticking out in every direction. He got up, spun around, and started to stalk over.

Victor quietly told Storm, "Take her in the house."

"No!" I cried as I stood up. "This is my fight." I met Logan a few yards away from the other two. "Logan, please."

"Get out of my way, Leslie."

"I can't do that. I won't let you hurt him."

Enraged, he grabbed both of my shoulders and shook me. I heard Victor growl, but he didn't move. "Don't you recognize him?! That's my brother, Victor Creed!"

I shoved Logan in the chest. "I know that!! He's different, Logan! He's not who he was 15 years ago."

"People never change, Leslie!! He's a greedy, bloodthirsty animal!"

"Oh, yeah. That totally explains why I'm still alive after spending every night with him for that last month!" The rage and hate that boiled in him was too much. I blocked him out.

He let go of me crying, "I can't believe this! I never would have expected this kind of betrayal from you!"

I held up my hands, attempting to calm him. "I know, Logan. It was wrong not to tell you, but…"

"Don't you dare!! Leslie, I can't talk to you right now."

"Fine. Then turn around and run off. I'm not letting you near Victor."

Logan whipped back towards me and got very close to my face. "This is MY home. Tell him to get lost."

"If he goes, I go."

Logan closed his eyes, and with a cry, punched the nearest tree. There was a hole almost all the way through it. Logan took a deep breath and called, "Storm, will you come here please?" He looked at me. "Go over there." He pointed in a general opposite direction from Victor. I gave him a glare and marched right up to Victor's side.

I couldn't hear Storm and Logan as they talked, but I did let his emotion feed back through. He was so pissed. I had never felt him so mad. Suddenly, I was afraid. I silently laced my fingers through Victor's. He held tight and whispered, "Whatever happens, I won't say anything corny to make you feel better."

I smiled and punched him in the shoulder with my free hand. "I love you, Victor Creed." They slipped out. It was a feeling, and I couldn't stop the words. I was pretty sure my face betrayed my shock.

Victor glanced at me and grinned. "I love you too, Leslie White."

I saw Logan's fists clench in response to what he had just overheard, but he kept talking to Storm. She seemed to be winning whatever argument they were having. Finally, with a glance at me, Logan walked off towards the woods. Storm came back and sighed deeply. "Victor stays," she said. "But just one hint of the man you once were and you're out."

Victor nodded. "I understand."

I walked up and hugged her. "Thank you, Storm."

"You're welcome," she answered, "but don't expect any kind of communication from Logan for a while."

"If ever," I sighed.

She pat me on the back and assured me, "He'll be back. For you, at least. He's no better than past Victor without you and he knows it."

"Um, no, Storm. He was much more civilized than past Victor."

Storm cast an apprehensive glance at Victor before heading back towards the mansion. "I have to go tell the kids that everything is alright."

"Even though it's not?"

She glanced back for half a second before adding, "Even though it's not."


	6. A Hole in the Wall

I watched as Storm disappeared into the mansion, then turned and caught a glimpse of Logan as he faded into the shadows of the woods. It suddenly hit me that I didn't want to face a single day without Logan's companionship. Tears began to roll down my face. "Shit," I muttered as sobs welled up. I slowly lowered myself to the ground and wrapped my arms around my knees and cried into them. Victor knelt behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He whispered something in my ear, but I wasn't listening. I could feel Logan's pain at being betrayed. For once, it was all my fault. "Logan," I said quietly. "Logan," a little louder. I wriggled out of Victor's arms and stood, screaming, "LOGAN!"

Victor grabbed my hand and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I have to go after him, Vic. He's my best friend."

"What you have to do is give him time."

"Go to my room and stay there. I'll be back." Without waiting for a response, I took off. It was a very strange, surreal moment. The wind was blowing my hair wildly around and all I could hear was the thuds of my heart and of my feet hitting the ground. When I broke the perimeter of the trees I cried, "Logan, where are you?" Twilight had fallen and the wood was getting darker. I was shocked to remember the dream I had had the 1st night Victor had stayed. 'You are dead to me…' The words whispered through my mind and fresh tears flowed out. "Logan, please, come home!" Silence. I ran deeper in, constantly calling for Logan. Finally, I collapsed in tears on the forest floor. "Logan," I sobbed, "I'm sorry! I never really meant to hurt you! Please, come back!" Nothing. I painfully got myself off my knees, wrapped my arms around myself, and made my way back to the mansion.

It was dark when I walked in the front door, tear stained and muddy. Multiple people tried to talk to me, but I ignored them. I trudged up the stairs to my room. Victor was sitting nervously on the foot of my bed, but he jumped up when I walked in. "Are you ok?"

I stared at him for nearly a minute before slowly answering, "Do I look ok?" He couldn't seem to answer. I rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom, slamming the door. I turned the shower on steaming hot, took my muddy clothes off, and got in. The searing heat felt good. It created an equilibrium between the inside and outside of my body. The only way I could describe Logan's feelings was heat. Fire. I stood under the stream of water and just let go. I came to realize I was angry too. Logan was being awfully selfish…but so was I. Why couldn't he see that Victor was different? The anger of both of us suddenly busted loose. Screaming, I began to punch the shower wall, and I couldn't stop. When I had broken through the tile and hit plaster, I kind of came to my senses. I glanced down at my extremely bloody hands and muttered, "Damn it." I rinsed them off and then healed them. I decided it wasn't safe for me to stand anymore, so I plopped down on the shower floor.

I started when I heard Professor Xavier calling my name. "Leslie."

I knew it was telepathic, so I answered in thought, "Yes, Professor?"

"I've just been in contact with Logan. Would you like to tell me what's going on?"

"What? He didn't tell you?"

"I just thought you might like to give your own account."

"No thanks. If you want it, dredge it out of my brain yourself…sir."

Surprisingly, he chuckled. "That's exactly what Logan would say. You two are so much alike."

"You're point being, Professor?"

"Don't let this be your breaking point. Forgive each other."

"For what do I have to forgive him? This is all my fault. Take it up with him…and kindly leave me alone in the process."

"Leslie, surely you didn't expect any other kind of reaction from Logan. Not after what I told the two of you."

I sighed. For all his good qualities, Charles Xavier never knew when to just leave someone alone, hence, his consciousness was trapped in a useless body. "Professor, I expected some understanding."

"Understanding? You have just told him that you have feelings for the man who caused him to lose everything, and that you have been seeing said man behind his back for nearly a month! Besides, understanding has never been one of Logan's high points."

Reluctantly, I relented. "You're right. I was just hoping…"

"I know. This is not going to be easy. Logan needs you. He knows this. I don't know if he'll accept your relationship with Creed or not, but he'll come back and most likely forgive you."

"It certainly doesn't feel like he will right now."

"Give him a couple days."

I sighed, "Alright, Professor," out loud. He did not reply. I actually did the washing part of my shower and got out. I grabbed my robe, slid it on, and went out the door to my room.

Victor was at the window. He spun around when he heard me. "Better now?" he asked almost meekly. His barely detectable sense of awkwardness softened me.

I threw my dirty clothes on the bed and joined him at the window. I took one of his hands and ran my finger affectionately along one of his god-awful nails. "A bit better," I answered quietly. I looked up, curious to see his expression. I was surprised to see a sad face looking back at me.

"Leslie, I'm sorry that you and Jimmy had to fight on my behalf."

"It was inevitable. I don't even know why I expected anything different."

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have come so early in the day, and…"

I put a finger on his lips. "Shh."

I removed my finger and he asked, "Can I do anything?"

"Remind me why I stood up for you today."

"How?"

"Kiss me." As our lips met, I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tight. One of his sharpened teeth caught my lip, but I didn't pull away. His tongue lightly brushed the scratch, wiping away the droplets of blood that had formed. A knock at the door stopped us from progressing. I sighed and leaned into his shoulder for half a second before yanking some sweatpants on and answering the door. It was Marie.

"Hey, um, Les."

"Marie."

"Can I meet him?" she whispered.

"You're such a typical girl," I hissed as I opened the door wider. She came through the doorway and waited as I shut the door. Then I led the way into the room. "Victor, this is my friend, Marie."

He cleared his throat and managed to get "Hi" out. She smiled and kind of awkwardly waved. No one said anything for a minute.

I exasperatedly cried, "Is that all you two are going to say to each other?! Was that even worth your energy to come over here, Marie?"

"That's not the only reason I came over here."

"The other being?"

"Logan came in the kitchen door about 15 minutes ago and told me to give you these. He said you would understand." She held out her hand. In it was clasped Logan's new dogtags.

I gingerly took them and remembered back to the time when Logan left to check out Alkali Lake for the first time. "I don't want you to go," I had said.

He had given me his tags and told me, "I'll be back for these."

Smiling, I pulled the chain over my head. "Thanks, Marie." She nodded and left with a small wave.

Victor walked over and looked at the tags. "I thought you said Jimmy got rid of his tags."

"He did. He got new ones. They say Wolverine on one side and Chord on the other."

"Ah. Why does he want you to have them?"

"Because he'll be back for them." I smiled up at him.

He leaned in and kissed me softly, then murmured, "Good."

"Very," I added before pulling him to me again. I sat and leaned back on the bed pulling him with me.

He groaned and pulled away a bit. "Stop being so…tantalizing," he strained.

I grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and said, "No fair! You do it all the time!" He growled and kissed me again with renewed intensity. He moved to my neck, brushing every inch of skin he could find on the way.

He caught me with a tooth again and chuckled, "Sorry," before focusing his attention on the spot.

I abruptly healed it and made him look at me before saying, "You never told me you were a vampire too."

He smiled and leaned his forehead against my own. "Only when I find someone as sweet as you."

I pushed him back and cackled, "Now THAT was corny!" He laughed and swiftly picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his torso and latched my finger behind he head. He spun around my room, grinning the whole time. Finally, when I cried, "Ok, dizzy now!" he stopped and sat me on my feet and let go. I fell right back into him. He held me while I got my bearings back.

"I love you," he said into my hair.

I held onto him while I shifted my head upwards knowing it would probably make me dizzy again. "I love you too. Logan can accept it or not. It doesn't matter anymore. He can share me or lose me. It's his choice."

"You know, he's never been that great at sharing."

I shrugged. "Not my problem."

"Now, don't go abandoning him. You remember what happened when he abandoned me?"

"He didn't abandon you! He offered for you to come with him."

"Just answer the question for the sake of the conversation."

"Nothing motivates the men in your family like revenge," I quoted Stryker.

Victor pursed his lips and nodded. "Truer words have never been spoken. It's a bad family trait."

"That's an understatement!" I laughed. "The entirety of your dealings with Logan and Stryker was based on revenge."

"Well…"

"No no no! Don't try to deny it! You know I'm right."

"Ugh, fine. I give."

I smiled softly and sadly. "I wonder if things would have gone differently if you could have brought yourself to say that 15 years ago."

He thoughtfully looked out at the night sky. "Probably," he answered quietly.

I glanced at the clock. 9:45pm. "Dang! It got late fast!"

"You were in the shower for at least an hour and a half."

"Really? Amazing how time flies when you punch a hole in the wall and have a telepathic conversation with Professor Xavier."

"…a hole in the wall?"

"Yeah! It's quite impressive," I joked.

"You've been feeling like Jimmy for way too long."

I pat him on the chest. "All the better to understand him. I have to go to bed. Danger Room stuff tomorrow, and since Logan's not here, I have to run it." I pulled away from him to find my pajama t-shirt, and when I found it, I hopped into the bathroom to throw it on. When I came out, Victor had pulled the covers down on the bed and was shedding his coat and boots.

"Can I do anything to help out tomorrow?" he asked.

"Stay out of trouble," I answered while climbing into the bed.

He snickered and climbed in beside me. "I can do that," he told me.

"Good," I yawned.

"Come here." He pulled me to his chest.

"You just can't let go of me, can you?" He opened his mouth, but he didn't say anything, and closed it. "What were you gonna say?"

"Nothing important."

"That's not fair. I'm…almost always honest with you."

"I'll take a rain check on this one. Go to sleep."

I yawned again and contented with, "Okay." I fell asleep easily. My early dreams were those where you wake up and swear your subconscious is insane, but Logan had none, and for once, I felt bad about that.


	7. The Beast Within

The next day, I woke up at 9...half an hour late. "Bloody hell," I groaned as I threw the covers off and jumped up. I ran into the bathroom and yanked a brush through my hair, then put it up in a ponytail. I brushed my teeth while I rummaged through my drawers for clothes. I put on a pair of shorts and a tank top because I'd have to put on my X-Men uniform anyway. As I rinsed my mouth out and gargled mouth wash, I abruptly realized that Victor wasn't in the room. I looked around for any kind of indicator of where he went. When I found it, I felt quite stupid. There was a little piece of paper on his pillow. I unfolded it and read the scratchy writing. 'Gone to talk with Jimmy. Be back later. I love you. Victor.' I stared at the note, incredulous, angry, and worried. With a sigh, I made myself attend to my duties. They were grown men…who often acted childish…but that was beside the point.

I ran to the elevator and descended to the lowest level: the X-Men level. I ran to the uniform room to suit up. I had only 10 minutes to design a program. An idea slowly formed in my head. Logan wouldn't have approved of it…but he wasn't here, was he? I ran over to the computer. "Computer, are you familiar with the members of Team X from a past government endeavor?" It was a long shot, but it worked.

"Affirmative."

"All of them?"

"Affirmative."

"I want you to create a scenario. The jungles of Nigeria. All of Team X except the one known as Logan." I reached into my memory and counted. Zero, Bradley, Wade, Victor, Fred Dukes, and John Wraith. 6. Then the people in the class. Bobby, Kitty, Pete, Angel, Kurt, and me. 6. Perfect.

"Simulation complete, Leslie."

"Okay. Do not begin until you are ordered to do so."

"Understood."

I waited as the class showed up. When they all had, I said, "Alright, as I'm sure you all know, Logan won't be here for a while. So, I'm taking charge. Any objections?" They all shook their heads. "Awesome! So, I've prepared a simulation with a mutant for each of us to personally battle. I'm going to assign them once we're in there. The mission is merely to survive and hopefully kick your opponent's ass."

"I'm good with that," Pete said.

"Great! I'm going to try to pair us up fairly. I know the powers of all the opponents, but you find out for yourself."

"Seems fair," Bobby said.

"I'm glad you think so, because even if it wasn't, it's realistic."

"Good point."

"You all ready?" They nodded. We walked through the doors. They were all slightly surprised to find themselves in a jungle, but they got over it quickly and turned to look at the frozen figures of the mutants across the way. I hadn't seen the guys since the Professor had told their story, and it was kind of weird to actually be standing in front of them.

Bobby broke the silence with, "Leslie, isn't that your boyfriend?"

My eyes flitted to the form of Victor. "That's who he was 15 years ago, Bobby. I have to confront that part."

"Alrighty then."

I tore my eyes from Victor and started assigning. "Kitty, I was you to take that guy over there. He goes by Zero. Use your skills and annoy the hell out of him." She grinned in anticipation. "Kurt, I want you with that guy. His name is John Wraith."

"It would be my pleasure."

"Pete, you're with that dude there. That's Fred Dukes. Beware. Angel-boy, you take Bradley over there. He may not look like much, but don't underestimate him. That leaves Bobby with Wade. Dear god, be careful, Bobby. If you've incapacitated your opponent, you may help each other. But I don't want you to help me. I have to do this alone. Take your positions, guys." I walked to a spot in front of Victor and waited for the others to get ready. "Ready?"

"Ready!" they chorused.

I met "Victor's" eyes and called, "Computer, begin simulation." The mutants across from us came to life.

They looked us over and Victor called, "Well, would you look at that. They've already picked out opponents, boys."

In the moment of nothing that followed, I switched my emotion feed from Logan to the real Victor. "NOW!" I screamed. Everyone leapt into action. Whatever was going on between Logan and the real Victor at the time was very useful. A flashing orange beam of frustration blasted out of my hands and into simulation Victor. He flew back into a tree, but it didn't daze him for long. He flew into the air and descended upon me, nails flying. They dug into both of my shoulders as he grabbed me and slung me. I flew and hit a tree right in my lower back and was winded.

He leapt over and picked me up by the front of my uniform and shoved me against the tree. "Not so tough now, are you?" I grabbed his wrists and sent white flicks of shock down his arms. He let out a cry and dropped me. I quickly got up and punched him in the jaw. He laughed. "Got some spunk in you. I like that."

"Oh yeah, big guy?" I lit my hands with more white shock. "I hope you liked this too!"

He smirked. "Oooo. Shiny." I dove at him, hoping to catch him in the chest, but he dodged and slashed me across the back. I hit the ground again and he jumped on top of me, pinning me down. He kept slashing and stabbing me in the back. The pain was familiar. Logan had gotten similar treatment from Lady Deathstrike at Alkali Lake. A huge burst of red anger exploded from all over my body and Victor was blasted off. I healed the cuts on my back and checked on the others. Kitty had Zero up to his elbows in the ground and was now helping Bobby. Kurt and John were disappearing and reappearing so fluidly that I couldn't tell if either one was winning. Pete was all steel muscles and Dukes seemed very annoyed that he wasn't making a lot of headway. Angel and Bradley had taken to just fighting it out, mutant powers aside. I whipped around when I heard Victor's feral snarl advancing on me. He was bounding across the ground like a great cat. I tried to remember what Logan had done in the past. I did just in time. I slid under Victor when he was mid-air and shot a beam of frustration at his legs. He went flipping aside. He landed with a grunt on his back. I ran over and got on top of him.

I grabbed one of the straps on his outfit and pulled him close to my face. "Give up, Creed," I snarled.

He laughed darkly. "It feels good doesn't it? All that rage. Do it. Finish it." My face slowly contorted into horror. How was he quoting himself? He had said that to Logan on the island. I swiftly let go, got off, and backed up. He pushed himself to his feet, but he did not attack. "You can't beat me, Leslie. You care too much."

"How do you know my name?"

"You give up, Chord. It's over." Everyone else had bested their opponent and was now standing around waiting and watching. I was at a loss. I shook my head and spun around to leave. The others followed me. "Leslie!" simulation Victor cried. I froze and slowly turned to face him. "We can't just let you walk away."

All eyes were on me. I opened my mouth, so many things wanting out, but all I could say was, "Computer, end program." Nothing happened. "Computer? Bobby, go turn it off manually. Bobby?" I spun around. Everyone was gone. It was only me and Victor in the room. "You can't hurt me. You're just a simulation."

"Am I? How do you know? I might still be in him somewhere. How do you know I won't break loose like Phoenix did?"

"What are you saying?"

"What do you think I'm saying? You're a smart kid. You figure it out. But be careful. I'm not your friend. I'm an animal that dreamed he was mad. But the dream is over, and the beast is awake. And I will come for you…because it's my nature." Nothing stirred and then suddenly, with an animalistic cry, he lunged at me…and I woke up screaming.


	8. It's All Falling Apart

**Sweat was pouring off my head and my breath was coming in labored gasps. Victor was standing across the room, his back to my dresser. The hair on his arms was standing straight up as if he had just walked through a ghost. I glanced down at my hands. They were glowing an icy blue. Fear. I shook them, trying to rid myself of the weaponized emotion. Slowly, it disappeared. A look at the clock proved it was only 2am. "Was it the wars?" he asked.**

"**Um…" I was having trouble organizing my thoughts, but some instinct told me to lie. "Yeah."**

"**Which one?"**

"**All of them."**

**He made his way back to the bed. "You've never done that before," he said, nodding at my hands.**

"**I've never been so afraid before."**

**He got back under the covers and pulled them up around me as well. "Tell me." I shook my head. He merely sighed and nodded. I cuddled closer, hoping he was warmer than I was. He wasn't much, but as things settled back down, our bodies decided they could go back to their normal temperature. He eventually fell asleep. His even breathing calmed me, and I began to think straight again. The first thing that came to mind was: What the hell? As I worked though everything that had happened, I remembered a saying I had heard once. Dreams are the only place where people are honest with themselves. And what I had forced my own mind to realize, scared me to death. There was something he wasn't telling me, and if that something showed itself before I was absolutely sure what it was, it could be deadly. I reached over and gently brushed his cheek with my thumb.**

"**I love you. I do. But we can't have secrets. I have to know I can trust you," I whispered. He didn't stir, but for some reason, I felt like he heard me.**

**In the morning, I forced myself to get up at 8:30. I went through my routine, but made sure that Victor didn't leave. I even put on different clothes to avoid reminding myself of my dream. If you haven't figured it out yet, I am a very paranoid person sometimes. At 9, I got ready to leave and found myself staring at the door. I couldn't do it. I went and found Storm. She was in the kitchen making herself a bowl of cereal. "Storm," I began hesitantly, "Do you have a class from 9:30 to 10:30?"**

"**No. Why?"**

"**Someone needs to do the Danger Room stuff, and I don't think I'm up to it."**

"**Are you feeling ok?"**

"**Yeah, it's not health. It's…silly," I said with a small laugh.**

"**Is it because Logan's not here?"**

"**That's part of it."**

**She nodded. "I understand. I'll do it."**

"**Are you sure? I'll make myself if you want me to."**

"**No. I'll do it. You just rest up. It's Friday, so you have the whole weekend to get yourself back together."**

"**Thanks. You are the best."**

"**I know," she said, grinning. As she sat down to her cereal, I headed back to my room. Victor stirred when I walked in and "accidentally" slammed the door.**

**He sat up and asked groggily, "Weren't you supposed to be doing something?"**

"**Storm's doing it for me. I get to spend the whole day with you." And find out what you're not telling me, I thought to myself. I kicked my shoes off as he scooted back to lean against the wall. I went over kneeled on the bed, straddling his legs. He put his hands on my waist and quietly smiled up at me. I sniggered.**

"**What?"**

"**When Logan and I were watching his life story in our heads, I found myself having to hide grins whenever you showed up. We went through it more than once, and you got cuter and cuter every time. In so many parts of that story, I should have hated you, but I was laughing at your sarcastic quips."**

"**Which ones?"**

"**All of them. Everything you said. I hung on every word."**

"**I take it Jimmy had absolutely no idea."**

"**Yeah, pretty much."**

"**You know, that's funny, Les…"**

"**I've confused you with somebody who give a shit?"**

**He cracked up. "Uh, no, that's not exactly what I was going for."**

**I smiled. "It had to be said."**

"**Yeah, maybe it did. I actually kind of liked Wade."**

**I looked at him, skeptical. "I didn't know you liked anybody at that point in your life."**

"**I didn't think I did then. But in retrospect, I think I did." **

**I shook my head. "You are so different. What changed you?"**

**He looked at me, thoughtfully, lovingly. "You did."**

"**Bull. You didn't know me and you were already different."**

"**You won't understand."**

"**I can try."**

**He shook his head. "Nope."**

**I leaned close and attempted to be seducing. "Come on. Try me."**

**He again shook his head, but he smiled. "Don't try to use your charms on me."**

"**Why?"**

"**They might work."**

"**Mhm," I said, nodding. "Well then, I must be careful." I planted a kiss on his lips, then started pecking at random spots of his face. He chuckled deep in his throat and closed his eyes. He opened them again when I stopped and put both my hands on either side of his face. I stared deep into those eyes, searching for something…anything, that would help me understand. I couldn't help but think, where is that animal? But then my mind went somewhere else. "Victor?"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**Last night, when you were going to say something and didn't, what was it?"**

"**Oh, well, um…"**

"**I had said that you just couldn't let go of me."**

"**Right, yeah. I was going to say that I'm afraid if I let go of you, I'll lose you."**

**My brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere." **

**I attempted to flatten a piece of hair on his head while he answered, "I dunno. It's just a feeling."**

"**Ah, feelings. Such annoying little buggers."**

"**Buggers? Did you become a Brit overnight?"**

**I adopted a British accent and told him, "Course not, mate. I've always been a Brit at heart." Then I used a Scottish accent. "Although, I have been known to be Scottish as well, laddie."**

"**Whatever you are," he cut in, "I'm happy."**

"**Yes, you are," I said very quietly. "And that's what puzzles me."**

"**What was that?"**

"**Nothing important," I mocked. I kissed him again, but I dragged this one out. I even let my tongue stray out a little. His welcomed mine into it's home as if they were long lost friends. My hands snaked up his shirt, reveling in the feel of his hard muscles under them. Eventually, I just yanked the damn thing off. It was in my way. The feel of his skin plus the smell of it was intoxicating. I couldn't get enough. He also decided that my shirt was in the way and just got rid of it. Any other time, I would have felt self-conscious by now, but with him, it was different. I felt safe. Loved. His lips ravaged me wherever they could find a spot. Eventually, I found myself lying on the bed with his hulking form above me. I wanted to see his eyes, but he didn't give me a chance. I can't say that I was all that bothered by it anyway. Things were progressing nicely, but suddenly, he froze and tensed up. His nails extended and he started shaking. Then, out of the blue, he leapt out of the bed and retreated to the other side of the room. I sat up and pulled the covers up around me. He was facing the wall, leaning on it with an arm. "Victor?" He held up a hand. I shut up. He took a moment and calmed down, then faced me again. "Are you ok?" I asked quietly.**

"**Yeah," he sighed. He came and sat on the side of the bed and put his head in his hands. I crawled over and knelt behind him. I put my hands on his shoulders. They were really tight, so I started to rub them. He groaned and leaned back into it. **

**I rubbed them for a few more minutes, until my hands got tired, and then stopped. I kissed the back of his neck and asked, "Better?"**

"**A little," he muttered.**

"**What happened?"**

"**I…I don't know."**

"**Don't do this. Don't block me out. Let me help you."**

"**I can't…"**

"**You can't what?"**

"**I can't risk…I don't want to lose you."**

"**That's the second time you've said that. What are you so afraid of?" He just shook his head. "Victor, please. I'm begging you. What are you hiding?"**

**He sighed and grabbed one of my hands. "The point of a secret is not to tell."**


	9. When You Cage the Beast

I couldn't get any more out of him that day. Or the next. Or the next. A week passed and I left it alone. It wouldn't do to bug him about it. He would tell me, or I would find out on my own. Either way, the truth would be bared. Logan came back on Thursday of that week. I walked into the kitchen to find him there at the table with Storm and Bobby. He glanced up and automatically said, "Hey, kid." He added a small smile. It heartened me. "Les, can we talk?" he asked.

"Of course," I said gratefully. I'd been dying to. We walked outside into the warm April evening and headed towards the path that had been made in the woods. "It's really good to see you back, Logan."

He smiled and answered, "I'm glad to be back. I'm glad to see you…unharmed."

I raised an eyebrow. "Likewise."

He just laughed at me and shook his head. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I'm not angry with you anymore. I forgive you."

I sighed in relief. "I'm glad. I never really got to tell you…I'm sorry."

"Come here, kid." He held his arms out for a hug. I happily ran into them. When we parted he said, "I have to be honest with you. I still don't like you being with Victor."

"I know. You act like I can't feel every single thing you're describing."

"You just have to hear it. It's only fair that way."

"Granted. So, you're not gonna go back in there and kick Vic's ass are you?"

"Not unless he gives me reason."

I nodded, but added, "Make sure it is a legitimate reason, Logan. Or else we'll be at odds again."

He chuckled. "We're always at odds over something or other. Nothing new."

"True…true." With brilliant smiles at each other, we headed back towards the mansion.

Another few weeks passed. April turned into May, and the days got even warmer. One afternoon, Victor and I were laying out on the front lawn together. He had an arm around me and my head was on his chest. He started laughing. "What?" I asked.

"Jimmy and I got in an argument about what your favorite color was. I said black and he said blue."

I sat up and turned to look down at him. "My favorite color is green." I tried to keep a straight face, but I failed. "You had an argument about my favorite color? What the hell?"

"I know, right! It was really stupid. Shows how much we know, huh?"

I threw my head back and laughed. "You two crack me up!" Feeling playful now, I jumped up and cried, "Bet you can't catch me!" I took off across the lawn. He jumped up and tried to chase me on foot, but he decided to just switch to his cat-like bounding. I admit, it was much more effective. He very nearly caught me multiple times, but I would switch directions when he was centimeters away which threw him off. Finally, he caught my shins, but it was with his claws. As I tumbled to the ground, I tried to avoid landing on my legs. Once I had stopped, I sat up and cried, "Shit, Victor! Did you have to use your claws?" I looked down at the bleeding cuts and healed them then wiped the blood off. "Victor?" I looked up at his still form. He was standing with his back to me a few yards away. I jumped up and walked over. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" He whipped around and clamped the fingers of his right hand around my neck and hoisted me into the air. "What…? Victor! I…can't…" I choked. Then I saw his eyes. Those weren't the eyes I had been looking into for the past 2 months. They were wild, crazy, and rage-filled. Logan wasn't feeling strongly enough for me to utilize anything, so I did all the was left in my inventory. I screamed.

Victor ran and slammed me into a tree. "Shut up!" But it was too late. People were already pouring out onto the lawn.

Logan yelled, "Victor! NO!" Victor dropped me and turned to face his brother, claws extended and fury abundant. They rushed at each other, ready to tear each other to bits.

I staggered up and screamed, "VICTOR!" He froze. Logan stopped to see what would happen. Victor turned to face me. "This isn't you!" I yelled across the space.

"Isn't it?" he said darkly. "I told you to be careful." He looked around at everyone before turning and taking off into the woods.

Logan tried to pursue him, but I cried, "Logan! Don't!"

"But…!"

"NO!" Logan let out a huff of frustration, then ran over to me.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine and of course he did. But it wasn't intentional…I think."

"What happened?"

"We were just messing around. He was chasing me and he caught my shins with his claws. When I got up, he had his back to me, so I went over there. He spun around and grabbed me."

"I knew it. I told you he wasn't safe. I told you!"

"No, Logan, there's something more going on here. I had a dream where I faced the Victor of 15 years ago. Africa to be exact. He said something about how maybe that part of him was still in him and that he would break loose like Phoenix did."

"It was a dream, Leslie."

"But it makes sense! You said it yourself, sometimes if you cage the beast, the beast gets angry. We just have to find out who caged the beast."

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"Go to the man who did it last time."


	10. An Empath's Creed

I burst into the hospital room where the Professor's consciousness resided. I pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and thought, "All right, Professor. Spill."

I heard his sigh, and then, "I knew this would happen."

"What?"

"The barriers broke."

"What barriers?"

"The ones in Victor's mind."

"Who put them there?"

"I did."

I was kind of shocked. I hadn't actually expected the Professor to be the culprit. "Why?"

"Are you sitting down?"

"Yes."

"About 2 months ago, the Victor Creed that we all know and love came sauntering in here, distraught. It took me nearly and hour to get any kind of lucid thought out of him. He kept babbling about a girl and how much he loved her and how he couldn't be with her because he didn't trust himself. Finally, I got more details. He told me that he came to the mansion to talk with Logan, but watched from afar for a few days to see what the routine was. He saw you with Logan and was fascinated by you. He eventually became obsessed. He told me he watched you sleep every night from the tree by your window. He told me that he thought he was in love with you, but he didn't know. He'd never been in love before. He asked me to probe his mind, and in the process, he got some information out of mine as well. He saw that you knew who he was and he was enraged. I had also gleaned that he truly did love you, but the animalistic part of him wouldn't let him realize it. They were at odds in his head. Fighting over who would run it. He had never felt the compassion he felt for you until then and it was a weak part. That part won a time to speak, however, and he begged me to fix his mind. Fix it so the animal wouldn't come out anymore. He had heard what I did for Jean and he wanted the same thing. I told him it was a risky process and I needed time to make the barriers stronger. But, we all know Victor. No patience. So, over the next couple days, he stayed with me, and I worked on trapping the beast inside him into a secluded part of his mind. It appeared successful. I told him to come back if anything seemed to be going wrong. He agreed. I haven't heard from him since."

I was speechless. My mind was in overload and I couldn't think. "Wait, he had been watching me?"

"Yes."

"And…why did you do it if you knew it was risky? After what happened with Jean?!"

"Because everyone has the right to be relieved of their insane side. Not everyone's comes out as prominently as others. And he loved you. He truly truly loved you."

Tears were rolling down my face. "I asked him one night, what changed him? He said that I did. I didn't understand then. I do now."

"Oh, Leslie. I'm sorry."

I wiped tears away and shook my head. "I don't blame you…too much. I'm glad you gave me what time I had with him. I don't suppose I'll be seeing him again."

"Why not?"

I glared at the motionless body on the bed. "Professor, he just ran off into the woods after trying to kill me. How can I…"

"Love him."

"What?"

"He needs you to love him. He needs you to see the good in him. Make it stronger so it can fight the bad. Go after him, Leslie."

"H…how do I find him?"

"Use your instincts. The ones that told you there was something he wasn't telling you."

Crying again, I whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now go get him, girl."

I jumped up and almost ran out the door, but I turned and asked, "Would you mind filling in Logan on all of this?"

"I shall do that."

I nodded and rushed out. I ran all the way back to the mansion. It was a good hour run. I needed the time to think. Where would Victor go? I only had one thing in mind, and I hoped it was the right one. Once I was back on Xavier property, I ran into the woods and tried to retrace my steps from the night Victor and I first met. I managed quite well. I reached the rock wall and examined it for signs of him. I didn't have to look long. "What are you doing here?" he growled from above me.

I looked up at him, crouched on the ledge. I was afraid, but I was determined not to let it show. "The Professor told me everything."

"Yeah, he's pretty good at that. All the nice gory details." He dropped down right in front of me but remained in a crouch. "So what do you intend to attempt to do to me?"

"I don't intend to do anything to you. Besides love you, of course."

He glanced up. "Love me," he scoffed. "How can you love this?!" He stood up in a flash and slashed out at me. His nails caught me across the face.

I winced and gasped a little, but I didn't heal them. I looked at his angry face and told him, "I love you no matter what you are. I always have."

He reached out with the other hand and caught the other side of my face. "Do you?! Do you really?!"

I could feel blood dripping down my face, but I wasn't going to heal them. "Look in my eyes. Am I lying to you?" Something was going on inside him, and it was very conflicting.

He spun away and leaned on the rock wall. "Go away, Leslie."

"You told me that you were afraid that if you let go of me, you would lose me." I took a step towards him. "Don't let go. Hold on to me."

Again he told me, "Go away," but there was more tension in his voice.

"Don't let the animal control you, Victor! He is not who you are. The man you are is the man that I have been with for the past 2 months. The man you are is the man that loves me."

"Be quiet!"

"No! You know what I'm saying is true! Fight the monster down, Victor! Don't let him control you!"

He spun to face me. "What do you know?! You're just a silly girl!"

"I know that! I'm a silly girl who let a stranger escort her home. I'm a silly girl who kept a very dark secret from her best friends. I'm a silly girl who is going to love you no matter how this turns out for ever and ever amen!" I was slightly surprised at how corny I sounded, but I was voicing my feelings again. His fingers were digging into the rock. "Please," I said weakly. "Come back."

Nothing happened. Birds were chirping overhead and little bugs were buzzing about, but the two of us were silent. I stared into his face, looking for the part of him I knew. I tried to fight it, but very soon, tears were streaming down my face, stinging like hell in my cuts. I was overcome by the feeling of a hole in my gut. I wrapped my arms around my midsection and fell to my knees on the ground. I sobbed my heart out watching tears mixed with blood fall off my nose and into the dirt. I was crying so loudly, that I didn't hear the footsteps approaching me. I nearly fell backwards when I saw Victor kneeling in front of me. He caught my wrists and pulled me to his chest. He sobbed, "Don't cry anymore, my love. I'm here. I'm here." I, being the girl that I was, simply cried all the harder. I grabbed fistfuls of his coat and held tight, afraid that if I let go…I would lose him. He pressed me against him, crying into my hair. "I love you," he told me. "I love you so much."

I pulled back and looked into his teary eyes. All hint of the beast was gone. Beaten by the only love he had ever felt. I cupped a cheek in my hand, relishing the feel of his skin again. "And I you. For ever and ever amen. That is my creed." He leaned in and kissed each one of the cuts on my face. As he did, I healed them.

He sniffed and said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Will you marry me?"


	11. Epilogue

It was a very warm day in June. I was standing on the front lawn of the mansion in a white dress that I absolutely despised. Marie picked it out, of course. Thank god it was sleeveless. Canopies were set up everywhere with people under them, socializing. Friends and family of mine. Victor didn't have many of either. Just Logan, who happened to be his best man. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of those two in a suit. It just really did not fit their nature. But, I had adamantly vied for a traditional wedding. And I got it.

We had already said our vows and those ceremonial things. We had done all of that in the house. The reception was outside. I was away from the crowd a bit, just watching everyone. There was Bobby and Marie, happier than ever. Pete seemed to have moved on as well. He was getting right chatty with some girl in 11th grade. I was happy for him.

Storm, my bridesmaid, came up behind me and asked, "Are you alright?"

I turned and smiled. "I am very alright."

"It's time to cut the cake."

"Oh hell. Is Logan still doing a speech?"

"Yep."

"Is he still the knife?"

"Yep."

"Oh hell." We made our way down to the main canopy and was promptly joined by the groom and his best man. Logan was grinning really widely. "Oh hell," I whispered to myself.

He turned to the gathered masses and began, "My dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to make sure that my two most dearly beloved have the best damn wedding ever. If anyone here has any reason why they should not have the best damn wedding ever, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Nothing. I was hoping he was done, but… "I didn't think so. Now, as I'm sure most of you know, me and the groom here don't always get along. But, as a wedding present to the both of you," he nodded at us, "I swear, I will not argue with him for the remaining duration of this event." He grabbed a glass of…something….God knows what….and raised it high. "Here is a toast to you, big brother, and to you my new sister." He gulped down the stuff. "Now! Let's cut this fricken cake!" He extended his index claw and held out his hand to the two of us. With an inevitable grin, I stepped forward and took hold of Logan's fist. Victor did the same from the other side. Very slowly, and very carefully, we lowered the knife into the cake and tried very hard to not hit the table with it. Everyone cheered when we had successfully done so. As we fed each other the pieces, Logan let out a cheer. I turned and playfully punched him. "Let's get this party started!" he cried. "You, happy couple, get out on the dance floor." He started pushing us towards the place we had set up.

Once we were there, Victor and I both were obviously thinking of our second night together. He smiled at me and gently picked me up and put my feet on his. The song that came out of the speakers was the very song we had danced to that night. I couldn't hide my smile. We danced our dance alone, and then others joined in…but we stopped. In the middle of the floor, surrounded by dancing couples, he looked me in the eyes and said, "I still don't fully understand why you came after me. How did you know what to do?"

"Well, Professor Xavier told me for one."

"And for two?"

"I couldn't just let you walk away."

One of his feral grins escaped him, which was fine with me. I almost liked them better. You know how they say that the kiss at the end of The Princess Bride is the purest of all? Well, the one we shared right then blew ole Buttercup's and Westley's right out of this world.

**THE END**


End file.
